


Staying or Leaving

by R5fann



Series: Family [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R5fann/pseuds/R5fann
Summary: Brian risked everything for Dom, only to be turned away. After completing the job that cleared the whole team’s record, Brian disappears. It has been 6 since anyone is seen or heard from Brian O’Connor.





	Staying or Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read so please leave comments just don't be rude about them

Brian POV

I look down at the beautiful baby boy sleeping in my arms. Justin Aaron O’Connor is my five-month old son. It has been 6 years since I have seen the team. I disappeared from LA and Miami after I cleared the team’s records. I thought that Rome would have forgiven me after this job, but he told to never contact him again. I met a girl named Sarah 2 years ago. We dated, and she got pregnant. She left two months after our son was born. I made sure that she could never come back and take my son away from me. I moved back to a different part of LA where no one knows me. I put Justin in his car seat and head towards the first street race in 6 years. When I see Jesse and Leon, I knew that Dom was here. I ran to my car while making sure I don’t drop Justin only to run into Vince.

“What the fuck are you doing here, pig?”

“I was just leaving. I am not here to cause any trouble.”

I walked around Vince and straight to my car. I buckle my son in his car seat and drive away immediately. I knew going there was a mistake.

Dom POV

I was leaning against my car when Vince approaches me. He looks pissed and he hasn’t looked that pissed since he met the buster. 

“That pig was here, Dom. He had a kid with him.”

“Did he say or do anything?”

“No, he just walked away. There was no fight.”

“So, why are you pissed?”

“Dom, something ain’t right. The Brian we know would have stayed fought or at least argued. He just took my insults and left. I wanted to see his reaction and it was not the right reaction. We fucked up, Dom. It’s been six years.”

“I know that. I wanted to find him after making sure that you and Jesse were okay. I came back thinking that he would still be there, and all of his stuff was gone.”

“What are we going to do to get the buster back?”

“Brian is back. Where? I owe him great thanks for saving my life.”

“He just left, Jess. I have no idea where he went.”

After the race, we went home. We decided to take the longer route through the other side of town. I was still driving when I realized that the other stopped outside a secluded house.

Brian POV

I had just got Justin ready for bed and asleep. It was stupid of me to take him to that race anyway. I was sitting down with a cold beer when I heard a knock on the door. I just stare at the door because its not locked and there is nothing worth stealing here. I keep my gun close though. I was able to liquidate all my assets and clear my bank account before they froze everything and ruin my life before I went the run and did the job in Miami. I look outside the window and see 2 American Muscle cars. Shit, it’s Dom and Vince. I was sitting in the dark. I quietly moved back to the bedroom and pretended not hear the knocking.

Dom POV  
We have been knocking on the door for the last 15 minutes. I sent the others home. Vince refused to leave. I knock again and still nothing. I know he is home because I found the car that he did a good job at hiding from the public eye. I try the door knob to find it has been unlocked this whole time. I looked around and saw that there was not much here. There is a ratty old couch and chair. There are things here as if a child lives here.  
“Stay here. I am going to check and see if someone else lives here.”  
“Why would you think someone else lives here besides Brian?”  
“There are toys here.”  
“Brian had a baby with him at the race. It is probably his son.”  
I ignore what Vince said and walked into a bedroom. There standing at a crib and staring down at a baby is Brian.   
“Bri.”  
“Dom, what are you doing here?”  
“We need to talk Brian.”  
“Not here. I don’t want to wake Justin.”  
We both walk out to see Vince has helped himself to a beer. He seats in the chair and stares at me waiting for me to say something.  
“How long have you been here, buster?”  
“Only a few weeks. I am leaving soon anyway. Don’t worry about it, Vince. I’m not here for Mia.”  
“It has been 6 years since we have seen you, Brian.”  
“Dom, I never planned on staying. I just need to settle down for a month or two before I moved my son again.”  
“Vince, go home.”  
“What?! Dom, I have questions too.”  
“Brian and I need to have a private discussion.”  
“Fine. Don’t disappear just yet buster. You have a lot of shit to answer for.”  
“No, I don’t. I made a choice and paid for it. I don’t owe any of you shit.”  
After Brian said that Vince slammed out the door and left. Brian had to answer one question for me. Despite Brian being with Mia, we were together. Mia found out and continue to “date” Brian to help us hide our relationship.  
“Did you ever love me?”  
“Yeah, I did. But you kicked me out with no place to go. I lost everything for your family and ended up alone and on the run.”  
“You clearly weren’t that alone considering you have a son. Where is the mother or should I say father?”  
“His mother left. It is just me and we are doing just fine.”  
“Come home Brian and your son can have people who care and love him.”  
“I am all the family he needs. Just get out Dom.”  
“Okay, I will leave, but I will be back in the morning. Don’t think about skipping town.”  
I walk out of the front door and get in my car. I drive to the closest restaurant and get something to eat. After eating something, I debate on heading home or just going back to Brian’s and waiting to see if he is going to say. I look at my passenger seat and see the tracker that Jesse had given me 6 years ago to put on the supra. I never got around to doing it. I knew that I could put the tracker on Brian’s car, but if I drove, Brian would be able to hear my car. As I was driving back to Brian’s house, I notice a for sale sign on a house two blocks from Brian’s. I park my car there and walk the rest of the way. I quietly put the into the handle of the passenger side door. It was small enough to fit on the handle, big enough that if you were 2-3 feet away from the car, you could see it. I walk back to my car and decided to just head home. 

Brian POV  
I quickly pack up all the things in my house and load the truck of my car. I make sure there is nothing there that could say that I was here. I load Justin up in the car and drive in a random direction. I still have the money that was seemed from the Verone case. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They weren’t supposed to see me or know about Justin. This is a mess. Dom acts as if that my betrayal is forgiven by his family. Justin doesn’t need hateful people in his life. I head in the direction of the airport. I pull over to access what I am doing and look at the things in my truck. Justin and I never stay anywhere long enough to accumulate things. I remember the duffle bag of money sitting in the passenger seat. When I get close enough, I notice something small on the handle. Son of a bitch, it’s the tracker that I helped Jesse design for the supra. Dom never put on the supra and has placed it on my car. I quickly open the door and open the duffle. There is enough space in there to put our clothes. I packed 8 outfits in the bag and our passports . I drive pass a hotel and dump everything else. I pull in front of a random door in the airport and grab my son and the duffle bag. I hand the keys to an Asian man getting into a cab. I walk into the airport listening to my son babble. I stand there wondering if I am making the right choice. Do I keep running from a possible life? Justin can’t live his life moving around because his father doesn’t know how to stay in my place.

The Next Morning

Dom POV  
I get ready to go see Brian. I walk down stairs to see Mia, Leon, Vince, Letty, and Jesse sitting at the table for breakfast. My family is together because of Brian, but he does not realize that we are still missing a piece. Today is the day, I will bring him home.  
“Morning Dom, where’s the buster?” Vince asked  
“At his house. I told him I would be back in the morning and if he skipped town after I told him not to, well I can easily find him. I put the tracker on his car.”  
I grab the remote and see that the red dot for the tracker is moving. It is turning on my block. Maybe the buster decided that he does need a family for his son and decided to come home on his own. I see Brian’s car pull into the driveway, but Brian is not the one who steps out of the car. It is Han.  
“Dom. What’s up, man?”  
“Han. When did you get back in town?”  
“Last night.”  
“How did you get that car?”  
“It was the craziest thing. I was about to wave down a cab when this blond man gave me the keys taking only his son and a duffle bag. He never gave me a name, just the keys.”  
“Did he look like this?” I shouted while showing the last picture of Brian that was taken before everything happened.  
“Yup, that’s the guy.”  
“FUCK!”  
“Who is he?”  
“Brian O’Connor.” I said slamming into the house  
I told him not to skip town thinking he was going to listen. I should have known better. I call Jesse into my room and tell him to pull up everything related to Brian O’Connor. This is a fucking mess. He can’t keep running. That’s not the life that Justin should be living. He should be here with us. His son should be listening to the garage talk, have Mia fuss over him, and me to help Brian guide him.

Brian POV  
After sleeping in the airport, I realize that it is time to stop running and see if my son and I have a place in Dom’s family. I hail a cab, giving him the address, 1327 Echo Park. I get out with Justin’s car seat and a duffle bag gripped tightly in the hand and knock on the door that I haven’t knocked on in years.   
“Hello, how may we help-------- BRIAN!!!!” Mia yelled while pulling me in for a hug, jostling Justin  
“Hey Mia.” I said releasing her to set Justin’s car seat down.   
The moment the car seat touched the porch, Mia was pulling Justin out of it and walking into the house cooing softly at him. I followed only to receive a slap in the face by none other than Leticia Ortiz.  
“Hey Letty.”   
“Buster. Good to have you back. Disappear again and there will more of those slaps to come.” She says hugging me  
I follow her into the kitchen where Mia is mashing up bananas and feeding my son. Leon is still eating breakfast like he hasn’t eaten in weeks. I see Jesse come running through the back door waving papers and yelling for Dom.  
“Dom! I found him! Hey, Brian. Dom you got have to see ------- BRIAN!” Jesse yells while hugging me.

Dom POV  
I go down stairs to see what the yelling is about. I have heard two people scream Brian’s name. I was helping Han setup the guestroom. I know everyone misses Brian, but screaming his name is not going to bring him home. When I enter the kitchen, I see Jesse hugging someone and Mia feeding a baby. I was about to question where the baby came from when Jesse finally released whomever he was hugging. I understand what the yelling was about.  
“Brian, didn’t I tell your ass not to skip town?”


End file.
